How could Harry be so dumb?
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Harry was so desperate to find a job that he forgot to read the sight up paper and ends up embarrassing himself. Bad day for Harry and most of his teachers are there to watch it all go down.


-1Harry Potter was looking for a job and wanted to try to act in a play because someone told him it was fun. He tried out for about six or more before one finely took him. He sighed all the paper with out hesitation and hardly knew what he was sighing. But the excitement took over and he was to come back tomorrow. And the director loved him thought he looked the part. But Harry never asked what part he was to get or what the play was about even.

Harry arrived at his new job the next day and was extremely excited. "Wow. This is going to be fun!"

Then the director came up to him. "You ready Harry?"

"Yes I sure am." Indeed he was, his three friends all found a short time job for the summer and he found one finally. So that meant he won the bet with Ron. "So what is the costume I'll be warring look like?"

The director looked at him like he was nuts. "What costume?"

Harry was getting confused. "Well the one for the play of course."

"Well, that's the thing. There is no costume. You'll be going naked."

Harry's mouth popped open and felt like it hit the floor. "Naked? What do you mean? I didn't sigh up to be naked."

"Well, I thought you knew. You sighed it and you put a check in the box that clearly says, I am willing to go naked in any film or play." He hands Harry the paper. "See?"

Harry looks at it and indeed he did put that check there. But he didn't really look at the paper only read a few thing because he was so excited. "But, but…" Harry was at loss for words. "Can I change my mind?"

"No you cant. See there it says you could get arrested if you refuse."

Harry didn't think that there was a such roll as that but the paper said that too. "How many people are out there?"

"Well. Couple hundred. A very liked play. And you'll be in the spot light the hold time. A big bright light."

Harry gulped he wished he would faint or get horridly sick and taken to the hospital so didn't have to be so embarrassed and humiliated.

Dombledore found out about Harry's play and decided to go so he told a few of his good buddy's.

He managed to get them all front roll seats and Snape sat next to him and the other side was McGonagall. Ron and Ginny showed up and Hermione sat next to Ron.

She loved plays they were so interesting to her. "Wow. I bet he's going to be wonderful!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes well now I own him five bucks. Didn't think he would get a job. Well I could still do it better."

Hermione and Ginny said no simultaneously, looked at each other and smiled.

Dombledore was so proud that Harry was doing something out side of Hogwarts. He got a little bored waiting and started to play with his beard.

Sirius and Remus showed up and sat down. Sirius was happy but soon got bored, stood up and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" Remus said with chocolate in his mouth.

"To see Harry before the play starts."

"Why? Its going to start in a few."

"Yes but its so boring just sitting hear." But sat there anyway and started to make fart noses with his mouth.

"Will you stop? I'm trying to read."

But Sirius kept going, an old lady behind Remus looked over there taped in on the shoulder. "Excuses me. But can you stop making those sick noses? What are you trying to do? Stink up the place?"

Remus pointed to his friend. "He's just making noses with his mouth. It's not me." But she just shook her head. "There's no reason to blame other people. Besides you look guilty."

"But. He did."

"I said no lying. it's a sin."

Remus go up and sat next to McGonagall mad at Sirius and continued to read his book.

Sirius watched and wondered why he left. How could she be more fun to sit next to then him. "Do I smell?"

Hermione and Ginny had the Giggles and where disturbing the people around them.

Ron wanted to know what they were laughing at. It seemed like they were laughing at him. "What are you too laughing at?"

What shocked to hear there answer. "You!" Then started to laugh again. Ron sighed and sunk beeper into his set.

Hagrid was the tallest one in there and was blocking six people from seeing anything.

Snape was sitting in front of a fat man that had gas real bad. He looked over and Dombledore hade a gas mask on and McGonagall. "What the hell? Don't I get one?"

Dombledore held out a surgeon mask. "There you go Severus. Is that better?"

"No head master I wanted on like yours."

"I'm terribly sorry bout that, but I ran out."

Snape spent the rest of the time pouting and with in thirty-minutes the curtains came open and there was a young girl Hermione's age. She was sitting on a floor rubbing a bottle and started to talk. "I wish I hade that boy I saw on the street yesterday. And I want him to love me." And whispered something elts.

Dombledore thought the story line was cutie at the moment. Remus put his book away and watched.

But then Harry seemed to fall out of the curtains as someone pushed him. Everyone in the front row gasped at the sight.

Hermione and Ginny was giggling again and Ron coved Ginny's eyes but she tried to pry his fingers off. "Let me see. I want to see!"

Hagrid fell out of his seat and landed on the cold floor but found the seat stuck to his butt.

Harry stood there naked looked don't at the front row and covered his front side up. "Ummm." He was completely speechless the bright light shinning on him. Thinking to himself. "When they get hear? I didn't invite them. Didn't event tell anyone I got the job. Man this is so humiliating. To bad there isn't a spell that I know off to whip this from there minds."

Dombledore clapped in hands and the place went black no lights on. Harry tried to run back to the back but went the wrong way and fell off stage.

Snape was just about to get up when something heavy fell on him then a "Sorry." was herd. He knew that voice. "Get off me Potter!" Shoving him to the floor.

Then everyone found them selves in a rather big room and McGonagall covering Harry with a cloke.

Sirius was embarrassed the hole time and Remus thought he was going blind.

Hagrid looked at him then at the head master. Dombledore looks at Harry all serous. "I would like to know why you picked suck a play Mr. Potter."

Snape giving him a very dirty look and he wiped himself and his legs. "Nasty Potter. Just like your father."

Remus and Sirius gave him a dirty look Sirius about to attack him. But Remus wouldn't let go of his arm.

Harry didn't know what to say he was sitting there very red in the face. "Well. I didn't know what kind of play it was…"

Should I keep going? And duse anyone like it? Please take the time to let me know what you think. So I you read it I really want to know how I did. I tried really hard. And if your going to say something mean. Use nice words. J Just hit that big button in green. Pleaz Review.


End file.
